


The Cargo You Hold

by fightableomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Humiliation, NSFW, Omorashi, Stepping, degredation, omo, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Dualscar gets bullied into pissing his pants
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Spinneret Mindfang
Kudos: 16





	The Cargo You Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I barely remember writing this

Mindfang was persistent if anything. That’s why her appearance at Dualscar’s door for the third time in a perigee wasn’t that concerning. He just opened the door with coffee in hand. “What do you want this time?”

She rolled her eye, “You should know this by now Toolscar. Or are you just that dense? I want you to come check out my new dungeon. I got it done up in a way I think you’ll appreciate.”

He sighed, “And by come see it, you mean you want me to help you test it out before you get anyone else down with you.”

She beamed, “You know me so well!” 

He groaned, “That’s not a good thing. I don’t want to know you. But fine,. I’ll go with you if you get off my back for a while.” 

Her beam only grew bigger, only showing her sharp incisors. “Let’s go. And before you ask, no, you can't dom. It’s my dungeon and you’ve got a tiny bulge. Plus i love your cute, stupid face when you’re in pain. “

He made a gagging face but followed her. 

It took a while for them to get to her hive, but they did get there. Once they stepped across the threshold, Mindfang took Dualscar’s hand and tugged him towards some stars. 

He whined just a touch, though if you asked him, he would have said it was a growl. “Let me use the load gaper first. I had that coffee before we came over here.”

Again, she rolled her eye, “there will be time for that boring stuff later. This won’t take long, I promise. She tugged again at his arm. Damn, she was strong for a blue blood. 

He ‘growled’’ again, seriously, let me go.”

She shook her head, “I doubt this will take more than fifteen minutes, what with how quickly you spill your genetic slurry.”

With a violet blush now staining his chiseled cheeks, he let himself be dragged down to the dungeon, I do not release that quickly!”

“Sure you don’t” She cackled. Yes, cackled. She wasn’t cute enough to chuckle, or sexy enough to snocker. She was a cackler. 

He blushed again,. “Whatever. I’ll prove you wrong. There will be a safe word, right?”

“Of course! What kind of kismesis would I be if I didn’t give you a safe word? It’ll be the same as every other time. “

Once they were actually in the dungeon, Dualscar noticed two things, one, it looked more like the insides of a ship than a traditional sex dungeon, and two, ti was full of chains and ropes. 

He turned around to face Mindfang, “You’re not going to chain me up, are you?”

She shrugged, “Maybe if you’re not good. But for now, it’ll just be ropes.” She held up a bright red length of rope.”

He frowned, “No thank you.”

“You don’t really get a choice, now do you? You’re a slave now.”

He took a step back, “I’m not sure I like this fantasy of yours Mindfang, ‘specially knowing how well you treat the cargo you transport.”

She rolled her eye for the umpteenth time. “Lease. I am nothing but just to the slaves transport. I’m not going to hurt you with this rope, and even if I did, we both know you’d love it. Wouldn’t you? Now come here, be a good boy for me.”

He took a breath and stepped forward. “Fine, but I’m only doing this because of the safe word.” He held out his arms.”

She quickly pulled them behind them rather than in front of him and bound him from wrist to elbow, making sure to put in intricate knots or twists here and there. When that was done, she leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear, “There is no safe word. What kind of captain would I be if I gave my slaves safe words?”

Dualscar’s eyes went wide as his pupils shrunk, but before he could protest, Mindfang bit his neck roughly, causing him to make a noise somewhere between a moan and a groan. 

She pulled away and softly kissed the now bruised spot. “You like that huh? I bet you like how it looks too. You just bruise so easily, like a peach. That’s how all you royal bloods are, huh? I wonder what your back would look like if I whipped you?” She chuckled, not cackled this time. No, this was more sultry, airier. 

He shuddered, “Mindfang, untie me, now. I command you!”

She brought her organic hand up to rest on his cheek, “Oh? You command me, huh? Who do you think you are?” She brought her hand back and slapped him roughly. 

His flesh immediately turned violet. 

Mindfang walked around him to face him from the front. “Oh, I know! You want to be let go so you can go use the load gaper! You  _ were _ complaining about that before we came down here.”

Dualscar didn’t say anything, he just shifted his jaw, as if that would take the sting away from his check of the tears from his eyes. 

She walked away from him, and for a moment, he feared that he would be left down here to rot and piss himself. But no, it was worse. She came back with a flask of water. “Well, load gaper aside, I think you should take a drink. I know you seadwellers get awfully dehydrated out of water.” She held it up to his chapped lips. 

He didn’t open his mouth. 

With a smile, she plugged his nose.

As an instinct, his gills peeked out, but immediately went back in upon finding no water from which to draw oxygen. After a couple minutes, he opened his mouth, and cold water poured in. 

He couldn’t inhale and drink at the same time, so he was forced to swallow all that he could before taking in huge gulps of air, all the while coughing up the water than had made it down his windpipe. 

Mindfang smirked, flashing her incisors at him. “What an obedient slave. Looks like I won’t have to whip you, what a shame. I'll love you see you bleed that beautiful violet of yours. And imagine those hideous bruises and welts you would get.” 

He growled at her., “Stop fetishizing my gentile skin. It’s knoble.”

She raised a brow, “Oh? It’s noble to be a giant pussy? To have to leave the fighting to those you consider week?” She grabbed the front of his shirt, “Pathetic. Your kind honestly disgusts me, and the fact that  _ you  _ are prideful enough to find something beautiful in your weakness is appalling.” She threw him to the floor, ripping his silk shirt in the process. 

“I’m not weak. You know that i’d be able to able to beat you up if you hadn't restrained me. Just because I’m male and have sensitive skin, doesn’t make you can look down on me. Infact, I think you’re the disgusting one. Any lower, and you’d be a gutter blood.” He spit at her. 

She pulled a face before stomping on him.

Now, Dualscar was used to getting stepped on, to having her red boots steadily being pushed into his ribs or face, sometimes it got rough enough that he’d get a bruise. But never before had he been stomped on. He heard a definite crack as her shoe came down on his ribs. 

He yelled out in shock and pain. When he recovered, he spoke through tears and drool. “H-hit a sore spot, did I?”

She didn’t smirk or roll her eye playfully this time, she just ground her foot in to the broken bone’s are before removing her foot. She was silent a moment before smirking. She didn’t speak or reveal her plans like usual, instead, she just moved her foot to his lower abdomen. She hov let it hover above the swollen area. “You still have to piss, don’t you?”

HE snarled, “You wouldn’t dare.”

FInally, she smirked, “Funny how you’re almost okay with broken bones and welts, but as soon as you are threatened with wet trousers, you can’t handle it. I wonder, if this is a sore spot?”

He narrowed his violet eyes. 

Mindfang’s smile grew, “I wonder, would you cry if I made you piss yourself?”

“You’re just bluffing.”

“No. I really do want to see you cry. That hasn't happened yet, and I’m curious to see if you’re a pretty crier or not. Probably not considering how ugly you already are.” Her face fell, “or do you think I’m bluffing about making you pee over your nice pretty outfit? I would definitely do that. I’ve been ampin up to that this whole time, haven't you noticed? Hmm. Maybe you’re too stupid.”

He squirmed on the floor to get out from under her foot. 

She just adjusted her stance a little bit and stepped down lightly to pin his down. “Stop squirming like that, you look like a worm.”

The slight pressure added to his swollen abdomen made him lose a tiny spurt of violet urine. “Why do you even want to see me cry? You’ve seen me cry before.”He admitted such with a faint blush.

She shrugged, “Mere tears of pain those were. They barely rolled down your cheek. I want to see you broken, I want to know that I’ve won.”

“Okay! You've won! Let me up! If that’s all you want, I’ll let you wi.”

She increased the pressure from her foot. “You’re just saying that. You could easily take that all back. I won’t accept. I have to win.”

Another spurt was lost, this time a longer one. He had to clench his thighs tightly to stop the stream. By that point, there was a soft, circular, wet stain on the front of his pants. 

The sight of such made Mindfang smile as she pressed down harder. 

Without meaning to, Dualscar whined. Another spurt was lost, hot on his cold skin. 

“Come on, just give up. You know you want to.”

“No! Just let go!”

“No.” She pushed even harder. The increase of presser was much steeper than any other time. 

He gasped sharply as his bladder let go. He tried desperately to stem the flow, but it didn’t work. The stain on his pants just grew, until the fabric was too saturated. At that point, the piss just spilled out of him and pooled under his ass. 

Finally, Mindfang removed her foot. “Pathetic. Just pathetic.”

He had heard those words over and over again, but it was different this time. There was no playfulness in her voice, and he had just pissed himself like a wriggler. 

He choked on a sob, trying to stop it from rising in his throat. But just like he had failed to keep himself from pissing, he couldn’t keep himself from crying. 

Violet tears ran down his cheeks, matching the vile, violet liquid beneath him. He gasped heavily as he sobbed, as if deprived of oxygen. He was vaguely aware of the snot running down his face along with the drool, but he was too focused on the cooling sensation between his legs and the laughter ringing through the air.


End file.
